Mi Tiempo A Llegado
by Anonima-Traumada
Summary: Ya era mi hora, lo sentía en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo. Yo ya me estaba por ir hacía allí. A donde van las personas de mi edad, y también de mi estado de vejez. (Pasen y Lean mi teoria)


**Aclaración****:** **D**emashitaa **P**ower**P**uff **G**irls **Z** _**No**_ me pertenece. Solo la trama de esta historia rara que les ara llorar. _Para saber quien lo narra tienen que prestar mucha atención a las pistas que les voy dando_.

**Disclaimer****:** _Este fic participa del reto temático de abril "Personajes" del foro "Power Z"_

Palabras escritas:**_655_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mi Tiempo A Llegado**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Estaba tan tranquila y calentita.

No sabia donde estaba, pero a la ves, sabia porque estaba ahí.

Supongo que ya era mi hora, lo sentía en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo. Yo ya me estaba por ir hacía _allí_. A donde van las personas de mi edad, y también de mi estado de vejez.

Como pasa el tiempo tan rápido ¿no?

Todo lo que viví, lo que tuve. Toda mi vida. Todo se ira, y quedara en el pasado cuando me valla _allí_.

Las personas que me conocieron o conocí son las únicas que me recordaran, si es que lo hacen.

Pero, no tenía que tener tan mala honda sobre todo esto.

Solo mi tiempo había pasado, había vivido mi vida. Ahora solo quedaba esperar _ese_ momento que pronto llegaría.

Como pude suspire, uno de mis últimos suspiros.

Cada ves que oía a las personas en las películas hablar cuando se acercaban a la muerte, pensaba que todo era demasiado dramático. Supongo que en algunas cosas me he equivocado. Ahora desearía poder hablarles a todos mis familiares y amigos, decirles que los quiero con todo mi ser. Pero ellos también llegaron a su momento, hace ya tiempo.

Ahora me toca a mi.

Supongo que no lo puedo evitar, nadie pudo evitarlo, solo pocos que por milagro lo han logrado.

**°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°.°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°**

No tengo dolor, solo estoy muy cansada. Se siente como si mi alma se fuera poco a poco de mi cuerpo. Pero, gracias a dios no es doloroso.

Unas cuantas veces me había imaginado morir, y siempre pensé que dolería, o moriría sin saberlo. Supongo que me he quedado neutral; Me estoy dando cuenta que muero pero no duele.

Ahora lo único que se me pasa por la cabeza es que muy pronto podría saber lo que pasa después de la muerte. Una pregunta que cualquier persona esta tratando de solucionar.

Solo falta esperar.

**°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°.°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°**

Los minutos pasan. Nadie vino a verme.

Bueno, no los culpo. Estuve por décadas siendo una chiquilla mimada y presumida que odiaba a todo el mundo y hablaba con superioridad –Si, yo misma sabia que era todo eso–.

Mí familia muerta. Ninguna heredero. Lo más probable es que van a donar todo nuestro dinero a alguna beneficencia, quien sabe. Pero ya no importa, pronto me iré y ya nada importara.

**°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°.°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°**

Mis respiraciones se cortan de apoco y el cansancio esta atrapándome cada ves más.

Puedo asegurar que en unos minutos ya no estaré en este mundo, tal ves me valla al _"Infierno"_, tal ves al _"Cielo"_ o ninguna de las dos. Tal ves solo seré un alma perdida.

De repente todo el cuarto blanco en el que estoy, se vuelve borroso. Un mareo extraño me hace cansar la vista y cerrar los ojos.

...No siento nada.

Un extraño vació me invade, oigo gritos de una persona. Una mujer para ser específicos. Todo esta oscuro y frente a mi aparece una extraña luz. ¿De donde viene?¿Que me ara? Sera... ¿Sera el cielo? ¿O el infierno?

Un tirón extraño me atrae hacía la luz, no trato de evitarlo porque no puedo.

La luz se acerca de apoco, el tirón en mis hombros se vuelve un poco delicado cuando estoy frente a frente con la luz. Mi vista todavía sigue borrosa, y por eso no puedo notar cuando de golpe ese extraño tirón me empuja fuera de ella, cierro los ojos y...

...Todos mis recuerdos pasan por mis ojos; Mi familia, mis amigos, mis cumpleaños, mi graduación, primer novio, primer beso, primera amiga. Todo, absolutamente todo. Y cuando abro mis ojos y veo a esa extraña persona con un tapaboca celeste sosteniéndome, todos ellos se van yendo y abandonándome, todo lo que puedo hacer es llorar aunque ya no sé ni porque lo hago. Mi ultimo recuerdo se va cuando la persona con el tapaboca celeste grita:

–_¡Es una hermosa niña sana!_

Y se que todo estará bien, y que tengo un nuevo comienzo.

*****FIN*****

°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°.°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
